Best Prom Ever!
by MadiBuzz
Summary: A Brittana-centered twist on the prom episode  in other words, how the prom episode SHOULD'VE went . Includes wonderful fluff and an epic number sung by Brittany S. Pierce. Rated T just for safety. Read and review?


**Hey guys! New Brittana songfic that was simply the result of my boredom and an idea. I don't know if the song I picked would suit Brittany's voice in real life at all, but whatever. A twist on the Prom Queen episode that I just had to try. Pretty fluffy. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the familiar characters below. I also don't own 'Story Of Us', a song by the one and only Taylor Swift that is in italics below.**

"Best. Prom. Ever!" Brittany shouted, barely heard above the rest of students crowded into the gym. Cares long gone, the blonde was having the time of her life. The dance floor was a place where she felt at home, like she belonged, no matter the situation. Letting loose and having fun without judgment was her favorite pastime, save for maybe getting her sweet lady kisses on with Santana.

_Santana. _Even just her name reverberated in Brittany's ears and creased her face into a frown.

The sway of her hips to the pounding music slows just a tad, leaving her light green dress swirling awkwardly around as her body grows idler. Realizing how odd she looks in comparison to the rest of the bodies gyrating to the music around her, she makes a minimal effort to keep moving and steals a glance at the girl who recently overtook her thoughts.

A sigh escapes her lips when she realizes that the girl she loves is dancing with Karofsky. It's not the fact that she's dancing with someone else that is bothering Britt, it was the knowledge that Santana was dancing with a boy, who by that alone, Brittany knew she had no interest in. She appeared to be having a good time, but few, like Brittany, knew that there was a lie behind her painted smile.

At that very moment, Santana averted her eyes across the room to where Brittany was trying to distract herself from her. Brittany caught the Latina's chocolate brown eyes and gave what could only be described as a faint smile, desperate and hopeful. Santana stiffened visibly and quickly looked away from her beautiful angel, only out of fear of losing her composure. Brittany sighed once more and tried to take her mind off of it.

She would wait until later to put her plan into action…

From across the gym, Santana was absolutely conflicted, battling with her emotions while trying to seem realistically happy dancing with the overgrown ape she knew as Karofsky. It was proving difficult, to say the least, considering that Brittany was just meters away, dancing and rubbing up against several people in her usual adorable sort of frenzy. The Latina found herself gazing at her from across the 'dance floor', wonderstruck with Brittany's ability to enjoy the night on her own. After all, she wasn't. The occasional look of longing at Brittany was all that kept her going, and even those would cause awkward moments if the latter was to look in her direction.

Santana winced inwardly as Rachel stepped onstage to sing a ballad. Despite the fact that the song they chose was actually terribly depressing and about the loss of a relationship, it was a slow song and was therefore considered romantic enough for a slow dance. She couldn't help but let out a groan, which was fortunately quiet enough to remain unheard by most around them. A particularly brave group to her left stared slightly, backing down with nothing more than a signature bitch-glare from Santana. Satisfied, she turned to back to Karofsky and threw her arms around his neck in a manner she could only hope was convincing. The rest of the song consisted of trying not to make eye contact with each other while stepping carefully back and forth. At one point, she could swear she saw Kurt whispering to Blaine, evidently something about her and the lie she was living. She snuck one more peek at her best friend across the room, casually dancing and making quiet conversation with some other girl. Santana let out a sigh and at last broke apart from Karofsky to clap with everyone else as the song drew to a close.

_It's time, _Brittany thought to herself, beginning to cut through the crowd towards the heavily decorated stage. It was a good thing she was already close to the front anyways. While turning to leap onto the stage, she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

Something that gave her hope like nothing else could.

It was Santana, smiling feebly at her from the corner of the room.

Their eyes met, and for a moment, if ever so brief, Brittany was sure her plan would work. Emboldened, she skipped towards the band and with no more than a whisper in each player's ear, the first beats of the song boomed through the speakers. Santana watched, positively boggled as Brittany danced wildly around the stage.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say, 'They're the lucky ones.'_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

'_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Santana stared in awe, frozen as Brittany pointed directly at her. She took a few cautious strides forward, keeping her eyes trained on the blonde as she did. She furrowed her brow in frustration purely out of the knowledge that this wasn't going to end well.

_Oh, a simple complication, miscommunication leads to fall out_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up I can't break through!_

Most of the people in the gym were growing visibly confused while Brittany sang, save for Santana, who was just people plain afraid of what could happen next.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

Santana bit her lip anxiously as she stared up at Brittany from next to the stage, surprised that what Brittany was saying was actually starting to sink in.

_How'd we end u_p_ this way, see me nervously __p__ulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your __p__ride like you should've held me_

Brittany's performance was undeniably lively, what with the constant movement of her body.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud!_

Brittany gave Santana a pointed look in between that last lyric and the next.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

The song slowed noticeably, and so did Brittany, which allowed her to link her gaze with Santana's. She bent down on stage, singing directly to her now.

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

The expression on Brittany's face was far more serious than before, now almost… sad, even.

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down if you'd say you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew, but the story of us might be ending soon_

Brittany stood up in a swift, powerful move, her eyes remaining transfixed on the Latina beside the stage. She walked over to the steps by the side and held out a soft hand, gesturing for the latter to take it. When Santana refused shyly, she continued singing.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, NOW!_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you, like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate cause we're going down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The End._

Most of the crowd cheered, blissfully oblivious to what was really going on between the two. Santana gave a sigh, this one more of relief that it ended before the rest could figure it out. She gently pulled Brittany down from the stage, and without a word, tugged her out of the gym.

"Where are we going?" Brittany said bluntly, trailing behind Santana.

"Shhh."

With that, Santana walked straight into the janitor's main closet, not hesitating to shut the door behind them. "You know that I love you." Santana said simply, the shadows of the darkness leaving only the outline of her face for Brittany to look at.

"So why can't anyone else know? Why couldn't you tell me out there, when I needed it?"

Brittany didn't mean to be harsh; in fact, she spoke in the most comforting of tones. Yet she could still hear the sob in Santana's voice when she choked out a reply.

"I'm just so scared…" Santana's voice trailed off into long, heaving sobs, and even in the darkness Brittany could see tears making their way down her cheeks. Brittany thought for a moment before resting her hand on Santana's soft cheek, choosing her words carefully.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." She whispered innocently, stroking Santana's smooth, gorgeous face. Swiftly, she pressed her lips against the Latina's in a second of need and lust. She pulled away and smiled, the change in expression barely visible to Santana. "Come on." Brittany fumbled for Santana's hand in the closet, squeezing it reassuringly when she found it. Without argument, Santana followed her lead out of the relatively small doorway.

The pair returned to the gym, grateful for the distraction of people being called up for the announcing of prom king and queen. To Brittany's disappointment, Santana let her strong hand slip out from Brittany's frail one, with nothing more than an apologetic smile back at her true love. Brittany watched from the back as she rushed up on stage, still graceful enough not to trip over her dress.

"David Karofsky and Santana Lopez!" Figgins' overly cheerful tone boomed through the sound system, earning a polite round of applause from the teenage audience. Brittany clapped slowly, almost sarcastically, and rolled her eyes. Santana was wasting her time, and they both knew it. Brittany knew she had a secret she wanted to keep, but this was taking the act too far. It was only a matter of time before she-

_Oh. _Brittany thought, a surprised expression replacing her previous one of disdain as Santana stepped up to the microphone with a harsh push in Karofsky's general direction. "Alright, listen up losers. First things first, as your new queen-" she straightened up slightly to put emphasis on the statement "-I would like to make a request. Can Brittany S. Pierce please come on the stage?"

Santana studied familiar faces around the room. Mike and Tina looked confused, Artie seemed a bit upset, Kurt and Blaine were biting back grins, and she couldn't see Quinn or Lauren's face, but from what she gathered they were pissed. Puck wasn't hiding his disappointment, or rather, his lack of it. Dave looked tense and worried, but was clearly trying to look indifferent. At least, that was as much as she could tell from the corner of her eye. On the other side of the stage, Principal Figgins was wearing a cheesy, unconvincing and absolutely baffled smile. But she didn't see Brittany's face below.

"Umm…" Came what was supposed to be a conversation starter from a curious Brittany. Santana averted her eyes towards the sound, smiling when she realized who said it. Brittany stood with a blank look as Santana turned to face the other students. "I have something to tell you guys." And with that, she walked up right in front of Brittany, grabbed her soft hand and kissed her. Brave individuals gasped or catcalled at the display, while the vast majority stood in shock with their jaws on the floor. Artie wheeled himself out of the gymnasium, not wanting to be seen crying. "Dykes!" an unidentifiable voice in the back hollered. Dismissively, Santana merely flipped him the bird and deepened the kiss, only pulling away seconds later for air.

"So… What did you want to tell them?" Brittany asked, looking up at Santana with big puppy dog eyes. The soft slap of Santana's palm making contact with her forehead was barely heard through the whispers filling the room. She sighed and stepped back to the microphone, still grasping Brittany's hand firmly.

"I'm a lesbian. Sorry, Dave." Dave shrugged; of course he already knew that. She held up her middle digit one final time and walked offstage hand in hand with Brittany.

She knew now that she should've a long time ago.

**And there we go! I wasn't so sure about this piece, I've never written for Santana OR Brittany before, let alone both, so your feedback would be much appreciated. In other words, please review and favorite and subscribe to me on other alert. Love you guys! Thank you for reading my work!**


End file.
